1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a protective covering for radomes or uncovered signal-responsive components which are integral with air or space vehicles and more specifically, involves a cover device which may be jettisoned during supersonic flight.
2. Background of the Invention
For aerodynamic reasons it is desirable to have a pointed nose on a guided missile and other flight vehicles. However, and by way of example, it has been found that guided missiles utilizing an antenna looking through a pointed radome experience error slope. Small radome error slopes at launch or for mid-course guidance may not be critical. However, error slope is particularly harmful when high precision is required such as at intercept.
This is particularly true with high altitude performance of radio frequency guided missiles.
A highly functional radome, i.e. one that is radiation transparent, would be a thin, hemispherical dome of glass or similar material. However, such a radome provides high drag. Additionally, the radome is subject to rain erosion, insect impingement, rocket or turbojet motor exhaust, optical contamination, ice formation, general debris, humidity, heat, salt, sand, dust and the like. Also, the radome is subject to general physical damage during transportation, storage, loading, and firing.
Therefore, it is desirable to have an aerodynamic protective cover device for radomes or signal-responsive components which is suitable for launch and for mid-course guidance, and which is jettisonable when high precision is required at intercept.
It is further desirable that such a protective cover device be jettisonable in such a manner that the vehicle and radome or signal-responsive components are not damaged.